Justin (aka Dumbo)
TheLastDisneyToon in Walt Disney's "Dumbo" will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *The Storks as Themselvses *Bears - Henry & Cobby (Henry Hugglemonster) * Kangaroos - Yakko, Wakko, and Dot (Animaniacs) * Hippos - Manny and Ellie (Ice Age) * Tigers - Simba & Nala (The Lion King) * Giraffes - Lou and Bud (The Little Engine That Could (2011) * Mrs. Jumbo - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Casey Junior - Wilson (Chuggington) * Zebras - Bambi & Faline (Bambi) * Camels - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Elephant 3 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Elephant 1 - Dawn (Pokemon) * The Ringmaster - Hacker (Cyberchase) * Casey Junior's Circus Coaches, Boxcar, Flatcar and Caboose as Themselvses * Mr. Stork - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Dumbo - Justin (Justin Time) * Elephant 2 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) * Elephant 4 - June (Little Einsteins) * Lions - Wags the Dog (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) *Roustabout Men - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) * The Band - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Gorillas - Rhonda (The Mighty Jungle) * Clowns - The Chipmunks and the Chippettes (The Chipmunks Adventure) * The Other Boys - Birds (Adventure in Music) * Smitty the Bully - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Circus Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) * Elephant 5 - Phoebe Terese (Magic School Bus) * Elephant 7 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) * Timothy Q. Mouse - Snagglepuss * Elephant 6 - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Elephant 8 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Elephant 11 - Jenny (Oliver and Company) * Elephant 12 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Joe the Janitor - Alejandro (Total Drama) * Elephant 9 - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Elephant 10 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Elephant 13 - Annie (Little Einsteins) * Elephant 14 - Candace (Phineas and Ferb) * Monkeys - Cowbella, Apollo, SweetPea Sue and Squacky (Pajanimals) * Hyenas - Doggity, Cap'n Tomy, Deedelee Dee and Mack (Noddle and Doddle Bus) * Ostriches - Zak and Wheezie (DragonTales) * Pink Elephants as Themselvses * Jim Crow - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) * Glasses Crow - Murray Wiggle (The Wiggles) * Preacher Crow - Greg Wiggle (The Wiggles) * Straw Hat Crow - Jeff Wiggle (The Wiggles) * Fat Crow - Anthony Wiggle (The Wiggles) Scene: * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 1 - Opening Credits/"Look Out For Mr. Bird" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 2 - "Wilson"/Friend Owl Brings to Delivery for Princess Sofia * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 3 - Justin's Appearance * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 4 - "Song of the Routsabouts" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 5 - The Parade Circus Theme * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 6 - Justin's Bath/Mother and Son Bond * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 7 - Nigel Makes Fun Of Justin/Princess Sofia Goes Wild * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 8 - The Gossips/Snagglepuss Appearance * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 9 - Snagglepuss meets Justin/Hacker's Idea * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 10 - In Hacker's Tent * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princesses * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 12 - The Afthermath * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 13 - Justin and the Chipmunks and the Chippettes/Snagglepuss Almost Forgot * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 14 - "Baby Mine" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 15 - "The Chipmunks & the Chippettes Song"/Justin Get the Hiccups/The Bucket * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 16 - "Pink Elephants on Parade" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 17 - Meet the Brother Frog/"When I See An Elephant Fly" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 18 - The Hard Life for Justin/The Magic Feather * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 19 - The Flight Test * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 20 - The Surprising Finale/"When I See An Elephant Fly" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 21 - End Credits "Baby Mine/When I See An Elephant Fly" * Justin (aka Dumbo) part 22 - End Credits "Casey Junior/Pink Elephants on Parade" Gallery: Justin.jpg|Justin as Dumbo 07 drtoon snagglepuss jpg-magnum.jpg|Snagglepuss as Timothy Q. Mouse Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Mrs. Jumbo Hacker.jpg|Hacker as The Ringmaster Choo.JPG|Train as Casey Junior Bambi-5c3669ea.jpg|Friend Owl as Mr. Stork Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg|Penguin as The Stork The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Giraffes WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags the Dogs as Lions Rhonda in The Mighty Jungle.jpg|Rhonda as Gorilla $_35.JPG|Henry, Cobby, Ivor, and Summer as The Bears YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as The Kangaroos Adult Simba and Nala.jpg|Simba and Nala as Tigers Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Horses Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|Three Little Pigs as Zebras Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Hippos Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Camels Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Monkeys Tepig_and_Pignite.jpg|Tegpig and Pignite as Hyenas Zakandwheeize.jpg|Zak and Wheezie as Ostriches Jungle_Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Routsabout Men Sensing Danger.jpg|Forest Animals as The Band Adventures-in-Music-Melody storybook 07 tb.jpg|Birds as The Other Boys Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Smitty the Bully Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as The Circus Guards Pink Elephants Dream.png|Pink Elephants as Themslvses Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof